A new friend
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Chase's chip cracks. The next day he finds a kitten in his capsule. He and the kitten now have a bond. She has a secret. Inseparable super human and super kitten.
1. Chapter 1

Chase Davenport was sitting on the couch waiting for his older -and younger- siblings -and step sibling-. "Hey Chase, you still didn't have a grow thingy yet huh?!" Adam teased as he played with his younger brother's hair. "Not in the mood Adam." Chase responded grabbing his older brother's hand and taking it of his head. "Chase, are you feeling okay?" Leo asked Chase. "No, Adam kept me up all night." Chase kinda lied. Mr. Davenport came. "Chase, he wasn't making that much noise." Mr. D stated. "Chase, the truth please." Bree said looking at Chase. "My chip kinda hurts." Chase said moving the collar of his shirt down. "Chase it's a little cracked." Donald said after he finished looking at Chase's chip. Chase, Leo, and Bree gasped. Adam just stood there eating a chicken wing. "What?!" Chase screamed. "Guys, school now." Mr. D said. "Aww i'm not done my chicken wing!" Adam complained.

* * *

-A few hours later in Chase's POV-

I was walking home with Adam, Leo, and Bree. Leo had to be with me all day because of my chip. Bree sped home. Adam and Leo ran off. The chip was affecting me so I couldn't catch up. I hear leaves Russell. I turn around. Nothing. I heading back on the road the boys were waiting for me. Thank god for that. We walk off. Or at least Leo did. Leo and I heard a whimper. "What was that?" Leo asked. "Me Leo!" I said sarcastically. "Okay i'm not a idiot." Leo says. I roll my eyes. 20 minutes later -actually 5- we were home. Bree and Adam were already there. The next day I looked at the bottom of my capsule. I felt warmness on my feet so I looked down. A white kitten with purple markings on it's ears, muzzle, tip of it's tail, and the tips of all it's paws. "Hey little one." I say smiling. It wakes up and looks at me. It has blue eyes. I look into it's eyes. "Did I wake you?" I ask. It nods. "Sorry." I apologized. It gives a gentle meow. "Meow." it says again purring, getting up, and rubbing it's body against my legs. Mr. D comes in. "You found her huh" he says. "Who?" I ask. "The kitten." he answers. "Yea. Does she have a name?" I ask. Mr. D shakes his head.


	2. Where is Love?

Chase starred at the kitten who he decided to name Ruby. Mr. Davenport made a collar that he made for Gadget but Chase adjusted the second one and made it for Ruby.

"_Where is love? _

_Does it fall from skies above?_

_Is it underneath the willow tree that i've been dreaming of?_

_Where is he? **(I changed she to he because Ruby's singing)**_

_Who I close my eyes to see?_

_Will I ever know the sweet 'Hello' that's meant for only me?_

_Who can say where he may hide?_

_Must I travel far and wide?_

_Till I a beside the somecat **(it's really someone but Ruby's singing) **who I can mean something to?_

_Where (hold for 5 seconds)... where (hold for 5 seconds) is love?_

_Who can say where he may hide?_

_Must I travel... far and wide?_

_Till I am beside... the somecat who I can mean... something to?_

_Where (hold for 5 seconds) where (hold for 5 seconds) is love?" _Ruby sang looking out the window sadly and began to whimper and paw at the window.

* * *

**The song is called Where is Love from Oliver the musical.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase and Ruby were watching Leo and Adam fight over who got the last pack of Skittles. "I got a D- in on my math test so I should take it!" Adam said taking out of Leo's hands. "I got a C+ on mine!" Leo said taking it out of Adam's hand. "You did? Don't lie to get the candy Leo!" Ruby said through her collar. The two boys kept fighting. "Hey Ruby?" Chase whispered to his feline friend. "Yes?" Ruby whispered back. "See how they put it on the counter and are too busy to notice a young feline to take it?" he said a smirk appearing on his face. "Use your bionics." Ruby said flicking her tail. "You use yours, I can't use mine. My chip's cracked. Mr. Davenport never said you can't use yours." Chase answered. Ruby lifted an eyebrow. "I have bionics!?" Ruby screamed loud enough for Bree to call from 5 miles away on her phone. Ruby began to use her telekinesis to teleport the skittles to Chase's hand. Chase ate almost all, he gave the purple and red to Ruby. Ruby ate them happily. "HEY THOSE WERE MINE!" Leo screamed. Ruby and Chase ignored him. Ruby's ears then swiveled. 'Marcus? How is that possible? Marcus Davenport is dead!' Ruby thought about the android. The feline's ears swiveled more. 'Douglas to? They're here to take Adam, Bree, and my beautiful Chasey!' Ruby thought. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Chase's bionic hearing wasn't working cause of his chip, so he was as regular as Leo, Tasha, and Donald. "Meow!" Ruby meowed. "Code 5?!" Chase said taking off Ruby's collar. Bree came rom downstairs making the boys and kitten jump.


	4. Chapter 4

"Code 5?!" Bree exclaimed.

Chase picked up Ruby.

She softly meowed and buried her head in his shoulder.

Adam and Bree gulped.

Chase turned around and gulped.

"Relax, it's not you guys, Davenport, or Leo." Marcus said.

"This time, we want the cat!" Douglas said.

Chase tightened his grip on Ruby.

"Never!" Adam shouted running infront of his brother and his feline.

"Why do you want her?!" Bree questioned angrily.

"She has more bionic power than the three of you together!" Marcus answered.

"She's _not_ bionic though." Chase said gently pushing Adam aside.

"Well Marcus, since you are now human, get the kitty." Douglas commanded smirking.

Leo came from the lab.

"Hello Leo." Marcus said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo shouted.

Chase put Ruby down.

Marcus forgot Leo and went for her.

She thought about using her super-speed, but she just scratched his nose.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He yelled as Leo ran back to the lab. (A/N Tasha and Donald are on a date)

Ruby ran to Chase.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Douglas said.

"No meanie, meanie, meanie." Ruby thought as she went to her kitty bed and layed down.

The trio didn't see her, but Douglas did.

I was all part of her plan.

She had the ability to fly.

"She's bionic hook, line, and sinker, I know it." Marcus whispered to Chase.


End file.
